


a sucker for your cruelty

by SaltCastle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Knotting, POV Outsider, Painful Sex, Spitroasting, Unaroused Victim, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCastle/pseuds/SaltCastle
Summary: Helene catches the attention of a guy in a club. It's her sister who pays the price (first).





	a sucker for your cruelty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).



> I hope I did your prompts justice, Dear Recip, and that you have a happy Nonconathon!
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to Morbane for excellent last minute beta! <3
> 
> Title snatched from My Hallelujah by Autoheart.

"Let’s go outside," says the guy in a tight T-shirt Helene is dancing with, leaning in and putting his mouth to her ear. "Play a game."

Helene laughs awkwardly and tries to take a step back to separate their bodies. The club’s packed, so she doesn’t get far. "I’m here with my sister! I can’t leave her!" She shouts to be heard over the pumping music.

Tight T-shirt grins. "Your sister can come, too!"

Helene lost sight of Hannah almost immediately after they entered, but the mere thought she’s somewhere close by is comforting. Clubs aren’t really Helene’s scene. She prefers libraries, lame as it sounds. But the finals are over and the break is beginning, and Hannah, sparkly and shining in her tight sequin mini dress, said: "You need to live a little," and made Helene put on her favorite flowy skirt and paint her lips red. "So that you don’t look like such a virgin," she announced and out they went.

Tight T-shirt is still waiting for her reply. Helene’s eyes drop to the floor. She’s terrible at saying no, but she doesn’t want to go anywhere either. Only an idiot would. Tight T-shirt touches her elbow. "Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to agree." She nods, flabbergasted, but can’t force herself to meet his eyes again.

They dance till the song ends, and the guy leaves her on the dancefloor, disappearing without a word while she’s catching her breath with her eyes closed. When she opens them, only a hot imprint of his hand on her wrist tells her they met for real. She rubs at it, hard, leaving a red mark on her skin. People bump into her from all directions. Someone brushes against her back, fingers slipping under her skirt to graze the place where her thigh meets her ass. Helene's face flushes, but she's too self-conscious to make a fuss about it. Maybe it was an accident. And even if not, it only lasted for a blink of an eye. No harm done.

Hannah’s nowhere to be seen. Helene stands on tiptoes, turning her head, but the sea of bodies surrounding her is unfamiliar and intimidating, pulsing like a living organism and making her head spin. A sudden shiver runs up her spine. She needs to sit down, have something to drink and breathe.

At the bar, she slides her fake ID across the counter to the bartender and orders a beer. She’s never had alcohol before, but all the Europeans from her study group have been drinking since they were eighteen or earlier and swear it’s no big deal.

The beer tastes horrible, but it’s cold, and provides her with an excuse to sit on the high stool for as long as she pleases. Nobody pays her any attention, which is nice. There’s a queue of people waiting for free seats, but they turn their heads when they spot the bottle before her and leave her alone. She doesn’t feel so horribly out of place here.

Against her better judgement she’s contemplating another drink when in her peripheral vision Hannah appears, still sparkly in her golden dress, looking flushed and happy and regal. Helene slips off her stool and pushes her way through the crowd until she’s a few steps away from her sister. Who’s apparently having a great time, rutting against the guy she’s dancing with, bent almost in half, his meaty hands massaging her round ass, her strong thighs glistening. They’re, like, two seconds away from fucking in the middle of the club and Helene's cheeks burn. Hannah bends even lower, her ass pushing against the guy's crotch. His fingers creep under the hem of her dress. Helene doesn’t want to spoil Hannah’s fun; she also wishes very much she’d never seen said fun up close.

Her sister lifts her head and looks her in the eye. Before Helene has the mind to spin on her heel and run, she straightens up, slapping the guy's hand away, and steps away from him. Helene can see his mouth move in a feebly protest, but Hannah cuts him off, loud and cocky. "Shut up!" She turns to Helene. "What’s up, kiddo?"

A wave of relief crashes over Helene. She’s not alone. "Come with me to the bathroom?"

###

"But he dropped it when you said no?" Hannah crosses her arms on her chest. Helene is too ashamed to admit she technically didn’t even say no. Her reaction does sound ridiculous when Hannah puts it this way. And she doesn't want to bring up the incident with the fingers touching her butt because— Well, because Hannah seemed to enjoy a guy grabbing her ass and Helene doesn't want her sister to think she’s judging her.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "I was just, I don’t know, kinda creeped out?"

Hannah sighs and blows on the lock of hair falling on her mouth. It flies up. "You need to stop being afraid of every—" Her face scrunches and she pinches her nose. "No, that’s alright. I shouldn’t have dragged you here if you didn’t wanna come. Walk you to the dorm?"

Helene nods gratefully.

###

"I’m sorry," she says later, in the corridor leading to the exit. It’s quieter here, heavy curtains at the end cutting off most of the music, and a lot cooler. She’s feeling truly ridiculous now that there’s no crowd to overwhelm her. "I didn’t want to ruin your night."

Hannah shrugs. "You didn’t. I’ll come back after getting you home. It’s alright, kiddo."

"But that guy…"

Hannah laughs. "I’ll find another. Don’t worry, I’m not ending this night without getting some."

###

Immediately after stepping out of the club, Helene feels a sting in her shoulder and hears her sister say "Oww." Looking up at her, she sees her touch her neck. There’s a dart sticking out from there. Everything goes black.

###

She wakes up bound on grass. Her head is fuzzy and at first she doesn’t know where she is and how she ended up like that, can’t remember what happened, but then she sees her sister lying beside her, sporting a huge shiner on her cheek, tied up and gagged for good measure, Tight T-shirt standing in front of them, and she remembers.

Her eyes jump from him to her sister to their surroundings, the trees behind him and around, the grass and moss under their bodies, the undergrowth. They are in the woods, she realizes. Way, way out of the city. Something moves on her right and her heads turns. Four other men appear from behind the tree line.

She and Hannah are alone with five men in the woods. Helene is so afraid she thinks she may pass out again.

Tight T-shirt snaps his fingers and she looks at him, looming over them almost larger than life. "Well, hello there. It took you long enough to wake up, princess. Don’t waste more of our time." He’s holding a knife. Helene whimpers, a pathetic mewling sound that earns her a snort. "Don’t worry, I won’t stab you. We just want to play a game."

She forces her mouth to move. Her throat is dry and her heart is racing from fear but she manages to rasp out, "You said— I thought you said—" She can’t finish.

"I told you you didn’t have to agree. Never said it would matter." He cuts the rope binding her ankles. Helene scrambles away from him.

One of the other men, black shirt, black jeans, silver chain on his neck, undoes Hannah’s gag. She looks like she wants to headbutt him, but stops herself. It may have something to do with the bruise on her cheeks, Helene thinks, her stomach clenching. They beat her up.

In spite of that, her sister bristles like a cat. "What fucking game?" she asks.

Tight T-shirt smiles. All the guys smile. "Thank you for asking! Your sis wasn't interested in the details. It hurt me in the heart. Honest!" He's twirling his knife, its blade catching and reflecting the light of the full moon hanging above their heads. "The rules are simple: we untie you, you run. If you can find your way out of the woods before we catch up, you are free to leave. Easy enough, right?" Tight T-shirt crouches at Hannah’s feet.

"And if we can’t?"

He cuts the ropes binding her ankles and as they fall away, he says: "Well, then we fuck you. Who gets grabbed first, gets fucked first. It’s only fair."

Hannah kicks him in the face. It’s a good kick, swift and aimed at his nose, but he catches it with his left hand before it has a chance to land. Helene knows she should help her sister, she should try to kick Tight T-shirt, too, or, or... barrel into him or something. She doesn’t move. Tight T-shirt grabs Hannah’s other leg and spreads them wide. Helene hears fabric ripping at the seams. Sequins fall on the grass between their bodies. The air seems to still between Hannah and Tight T-shirt. "Or we can fuck you right now, forgoing the running part, you and your sister at the same time. The choice is yours."

Helene sobs. She didn't even realize she was crying. Hannah turns her head and looks at her. She grits her teeth. "Fine," she says. "We’ll run."

They’re quickly freed from the remaining ropes. Hannah kicks off her stilettos, her Jimmy Choos she worked so hard to be able to afford, and motions to Helene to do the same. They hold hands.  
"We’ll give you a sporting chance," Tight T-shirt says. "Run when you’re ready and we won’t follow immediately."

They don’t wait. They turn on their heels and bolt before he even finishes speaking.

Hannah is so much better at this. She’s in college on a sports scholarship. She ran cross country in high school. She has strong legs and strong lungs and is just strong in general. She has a chance. Or would have, if she wasn't clutching Helene’s hand in hers so tightly. But she does and Helene has never loved her more.

The men let them run for maybe one third of a mile, then they hear the rustling of leaves in the undergrowth around them, and steps. So many steps. "Don’t stop," Hannah shouts to her. "Don’t think. Just run."

So she does. She stops thinking and lets instinct take over and when she sees a dark shape in front of them, she pushes Hannah at it, pivots on her feet and starts running in the other direction.

She regrets it immediately but tells herself it would be pointless to stop and look now, even as she hears her sister scream. She takes another step and collides with a wall of muscles. Tight T-shirt lifts her up and whirls around with her. It gives her a good look at what’s happening behind her. Hannah’s on her stomach on the ground. Black Jeans is sitting on her back. And two big, grey wolves are standing in front of her, hunched and with their teeth bared.

In front of Helene’s eyes, one of them shifts. Literally. It shifts and a naked man stands in its place. When he bends to grab Hannah’s arm, Helene sees a long scar running parallel to his spine. She focuses on that; her mind refusing to process what happened a few seconds ago.

Tight T-shirt throws her over his shoulder and puts a hand on her ass. "Welcome to your worst Twilight nightmare," he says and squeezes it. "Mhm, meaty. I like it."

He carries her to the clearing she woke up at. For the whole trip she can hear her sister shouting profanities at their captors, kicking, and screaming. Helene tries to struggle too, but it’s difficult hanging upside down plastered to a guy’s back. She knees him once in the chest but he doesn’t even seem to notice it, so she quits her fighting.

He throws her on the ground by the feet of the fifth man, who, apparently, wasn’t chasing them. He’s the boss, she thinks, and whimpers when he crouches down and puts a hand between her legs. "She’s the first?"

"Nope, actually," Tight T-shirt says cheerfully. "She pushed her sis at Caleb and tried to run in the other direction."

The hand between her thighs disappears. "I applaud your instincts," Boss says. "Watch carefully what we do to your sister. You’re next."

The others appear then. Hannah is, impossibly, still fighting. Helene turns her head and closes her eyes, unable to look her sister in the face after what she did. I didn’t want to do it, she thinks miserably. I didn’t. Tight T-shirt tugs at her arm until she stands and pushes her forward, whispering in her ear: "Look. If you don’t, I’ll glue your eyelids open." She doesn’t doubt it.

She opens her eyes. The men have bent Hannah over a wide stump. It’s a bit of an awkward height, not low enough to kneel, not high enough to stand, so her sister is slumped over in an awkward position, pressed down by her shoulders by Black Jeans and Scar. The third man—the fucking wolf—sits in front of her with his head tilted and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Boss kicks Hannah’s legs wide open and moves to stand between them. "Don’t look away," Tight T-shirt reminds her and drags her even closer to the spot where her sister will be raped.

Her ass is mostly bare. Her dress has ridden up and now lies over her waist, torn and in bundles. Her thong is still on; Boss hooks his finger under the string and yanks it up. Hannah screams. The fabric must be dragging painfully against her cunt because she keeps screaming until the string breaks and Boss flings it away.

He unzips his trousers and takes out his cock. It’s huge and red and— and— Despite the warning, Helene looks away. Tight T-shirt grabs her chin and turns her head, forcing her to watch.

Boss fucks into Hannah. His cock disappears inside her in one long slide until his hips are flush with her ass. Someone screams. Hannah? He pulls out. Helene? He thrusts back in. Both? He leans over, changes his angle and speeds up.

Helene shuts her mouth, her throat raw.

The screaming continues, quieter, no less desperate, no less hurt. No less hopeless. Boss rapes Hannah with sharp, quick thrusts, pushing and pushing and pushing into her like he wants to vanish inside, but when he turns his head and sees Helene watching, he straightens up and changes his rhythm. His cock starts slipping out of Hannah completely before slamming back in, more glistening every time it emerges from her cunt. A show for Helene’s eyes only. She feels hollow inside.

It goes on for a long time. More men appear around them. Tight T-shirt grows hard against her lower back. His breathing speeds up as Boss speeds up, fucking Hannah rougher and quicker again, jab, jab, jab to her core. Someone sighs. He stills, his ass and thigh twitching pressed against Hannah’s ass. Sharp smell fills the air.

Hannah wails.

He pulls out and shakes his cock. Drops of come land on her ass.

There’s clapping. Bursts of laughter. A click of a camera shutter. Helene bows her head, tears blurring her vision. Tight T-shirt rubs himself against her and grabs her hair, yanking until her neck straightens. "It’s not the end."

He needn’t have told her. Boss and Scar have exchanged their position; the former is pressing on Hannah’s back now, the latter standing between her thighs. Helene cannot stop crying. "Please," she whispers. "Please don’t do it to her again."

They do it to her again, and worse.

Scar pushes two curled fingers into Hannah’s cunt; they come out full of milky white come. He spreads it over Hannah’s asshole, pushing his thumb in. Helene finds herself shouting. "No, don’t, don’t, no!" Tight T-shirt has to grab her by her arms. Hannah buckles wildly under the men keeping her in place. She’s a fighter so she fights, screaming and kicking and thrashing. She doesn’t stand a chance. Scar pushes his cockhead inside her hole and presses in. It’s slow going but he’s patient and insistent and Hannah’s body starts giving in.

"See how he’s much smaller than Alex?" Tight T-shirt whispers in Helene’s ear. Half of Scar’s cock is inside her sister. "He always goes in first in assholes." Three fourths.

And then he’s all in, and he’s all out. He gives himself a tug and pushes lightly with his cockhead against Hannah’s hole. His hips snap, his cock goes in, fully in, and Helene can’t imagine the pain and the stretch but she sees Hannah’s back arching, she hears her howl.

She doesn’t fight, after.

Scar fucks her ass raw and lets Tight T-shirt takes his place, grabbing Helene’s wrists and pinning them to her lower back. His limp cock touches her hip under her flowy skirt.

Tight T-shirt really puts his back into fucking her sister. She lays limp under him, her ass, the well-defined muscles of her thighs, her face as well, most likely, shining with sweat. After some time, Black Jeans lets go of her shoulders and walks up to her head. He unbuckles his belt, pulls himself out, forces first his clawed—Helene very clearly sees the claws—fingers inside her mouth, then his cock.

Hannah’s crying, Helene thinks. She hasn’t cried since she was ten and their father went out one day and never came back.

Tight T-shirt grunts and pulls out of her sister’s ass, spent. He comes to stand by Helene’s side again. He wipes his hands in her skirt, then rips it off completely. "Soon you won’t need it at all," he says.

Hannah’s sucking her third dick.

Boss takes a step back from her shoulder. She doesn’t react, doesn’t try fight off the guy fucking her mouth, so he stretches and shifts, clothes tearing on him as his body grows and morphs, black thick fur covering his skin, his face turning into a snout.

He’s not like the other wolves around, four or five of them now. He’s bigger and more humanoid, standing on two legs with forepaws hanging by his side. His cock juts out proud of his fur, its head poking out red from the sheath, getting more and more engorged the longer he watches the other guy fuck Hannah’s face.

They’re werewolves, Helene’s mind finally admits. She and her sisters were kidnapped by werewolves; Hannah’s been ra— No. Helene can’t go there. She can’t.

The guy facefucking Hannah’s comes down her throat, keeping her face smushed against his pubes, his hips jerking wildly. When he pulls out, Boss walks around her and stands between her legs.  


Helene’s blood freezes. Hannah doesn’t seem to know what’s going around her. She pants, taking deep gulps of breath, her whole body shaking.

Paws curl around her shoulders, gripping her tightly, claws leaving marks on her skin. She stills.

Men are standing around her in a circle now. Most of them have their phones out, filming. One is jerking furiously.

The werewolf mounts her, his cock sliding between her asscheeks. Helene knows when he breaches her because she hears her scream. She doesn’t see it because Tight T-shirt turned her face toward him and is kissing her now, keeping her by the jaw.

By the time he releases her, the werewolf is fucking her sister like an animal, back bowed, hips snapping like he wants to tear her apart, to make a home for himself out of her skin and bones. It lasts long enough that Helene thinks Hannah’s body will let him, but then he slows down, more rolling his hips than thrusting, but moving, always moving.

Hannah’s whimpers and sobs are cutting through the air. Tight T-shirt licks his lips, his eyes never leaving her form, almost completely hidden under the werewolf. "Do you know how dogs mate, princess?"

Helene does. They were brought up on a farm, they both know their way around animals— "No. Please tell me he isn’t—"

"Oh, he’s knotting her alright. Look how he slowed down. Look how his hips move in circles. She must be full of come now. " He laughs. "It’s instinct. You don’t want to waste any, even if it fills up a bitch’s ass, not her cunt."

"Right," Scar says. "He'll be some time now. Beer?"

###

They take her out of the woods, to a parking lot filled with a dozen or so cars. Scar opens a Jeep and dives into the trunk; meanwhile, Tight T-shirt pushes her inside. He stays by the open door until Scar comes back with two beers and a pair of pants. He pulls the pants on, then the men clink the bottles against one another.

"Good hunt," Scar says.

"Mhm," Tight T-shirt agrees. "The knotted one is goddamn glorious. And that ass, shit. You see it?" He makes a round shape in the air with his hands, then clasps one of them on Helene’s knee. "This one doesn’t look like much but I hope she’ll prove to be a good bitch too." He squeezes. She tries to crawl away from his touch further inside the car, but he catches her by the ankle and pulls her out. "Don’t," he growls.

Scar’s laughing so much tears start running down his cheeks. He sweeps at them with his knuckles and says to Tight T-shirt: "Yeah, I see what you mean. She needs a cock inside ASAP."

Tight T-shirt shrugs. "Okay, she is a bit fidgety. Don’t be a dick. It’s nothing a good long fuck and a knot in her cunt won’t fix." He traces her cheekbone with his finger, then her mouth and her jaw.

Scar shakes his head. "Fuck me sideways. She’s the one you chose, isn’t she? The sister’s just a, a what? A happy accident?"

Helene’s throat is tight and she’s shaking all over. She doesn’t want to listen to them talk this way about Hannah. She doesn’t want them talk about her at all. What did she do to make him notice her? She’s not very pretty, she’s not very smart, and she certainly is not confident. Men don’t pay her attention of this kind. Hannah is the star in their duo.

Hannah’s being raped, a voice inside her head says. And it’s your fault.

Tight T-shirt puts an arm around her waist. She doesn’t push it away. She doesn’t do anything. "They were together," he says. "Pack needs more than one bitch. It really was a very lucky coincidence."

"But you want this one for yourself."

Tight T-shirt hums with his mouth pressed to the opening of the bottle, but his tone is light when he answers. "Don’t be ridiculous. I know she needs to be broken in." The look on Scar’s face is incredulous. Tight T-shirt takes a swing of his beer, and a slow smile spreads across his face like a bloody rotting wound. "Okay, maybe in a few months, when the guys get bored… Alex will prefer her sister, I feel it."

Scar pokes him in the chest with one finger. "Just don’t do anything stupid before that. You already kissed her, man. Everyone saw it. Keep yourself in check and remember what Alex said. Don’t knot her cunt. We’re moving to Oregon. No babies in the pack before." Tight T-shirt bats at his fingers with crinkles around his eyes. He doesn't seem intimidated. He looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Scar scoffs. "I’m serious. Don’t go fucking around like usual. He’ll be pissed and he will rip your head off."

Tight T-shirt plants a kiss on her temple at that, laughing. "It may well be worth it, friend."

###

When they drag her back to the clearing, head numb from the conversation she heard, Boss is still fucking her sister, but he’s human now.

Hannah’s so still, so unmoving, Helene’s heart jumps into her throat and her stomach sinks. Tight T-shirt squeezes her elbow. "Chill. No bitch has ever died in the care of this pack."

They’re close enough to the stump that Helene sees come rushing out of Hannah’s ass when Boss pulls out, sees how red and puffy and open both of her holes are, sees her thighs smeared with semen and blood. She sees her move, if only by an inch, but then Boss turns to them, to her, and Helene can’t think of her sister anymore.

"Right on time," he says, an angry slant to his mouth. "Where the fuck were you? The night’s not getting any younger, the guys are impatient, and you grab a bitch and what? Hide? Did you already fuck her?"

Tight T-shirt pushes her with a strong shove between her shoulder blades. She stumbles and falls to her knees right in front of Boss. "Alex. I’d never do that," Tight T-shirt says, reasonably polite. Helene thinks she may be hearing a note of something dark and dangerous twisting his tone, but she can’t be certain. She doesn’t know him. "You are first. Always." He puts a hand on her shoulder and pats it. "Especially when we get a virgin."

Alex laughs, his expression smoothing out, but looks to the side. "He didn’t fuck her," Scar assures. His name is Caleb, she remembers. "We had a few beers together and someone had to keep an eye on her. Sorry if we were gone too long."

"And besides," Tight T-shirt chimes in. She idly wonders what’s his name, how it will roll off her tongue. "You were buried deep in her sister's ass." He’s openly leering now. Helene wants to hate him. She really does. But he makes her feel… not safe, no. Safer. Good enough in her situation. "How was it, by the way? Was her asshole very tight?"

In the meantime, two men have grabbed Hannah by her shoulders, pulled her off the stump, and tossed her onto the ground. She’s lying there, curled on her side, whimpering, hands between her knees. Men are already circling her.

Helene tears her eyes away. She looks at the stump, at the space opened for her, signed with her name, ready to soak her shame. Alex puts two fingers under her chin and tilts her head up. "Yeah," he says. "I knew she was a slut right away, but it was good enough. Let’s try out this one now." When she doesn’t react, he puts a thumb inside the corner of her mouth and pulls. "Your sis took a lot out of me. You need to get me hard." That— No. No. Too soon, too much. She wants to look for Tight T-shirt, to plead with him, but the thumb tugs at her until she tastes blood. "Girl, we already know that you’re no fighter. Don’t start now. It’ll hurt much less if you don’t."

Corners of her eyes burn. He waits her out, lets her take a few shallow breaths, doesn’t comment on her lips trembling or her tears falling when they come. He even wipes a few of them away.

She nods. "Okay. Okay. I’ll do it."

"Good bitch. Put my cock in your mouth."

She does and she does everything he tells her to do after that. She licks and she sucks and she presses her tongue against his slit. It doesn’t take long to get him hard at all. Soon, he’s fucking her face, telling her to breathe through her nose, choking her and making her gag.

She lets him. She does her best to accommodate him. She pleases him.

Her jaw doesn’t hurt almost at all.

He pulls out after an eternity or much too soon, she can’t decide. His cock glistens with her spit in front of her eyes. It’s mesmerizing. "Get on there now."

She stands on her trembling legs. One step and her toes touch the stump’s roots. To her right, Hannah is on all fours on the grass, getting fucked in all three holes.

A wolf is behind her. Helene doesn’t know whether it’s a real wolf or a man in a wolf’s skin or something in between, nor does she care. It looks like an animal, it grunts like an animal, it fucks like an animal, but the only thing that matters is that her sister takes its cock in her ass like a pro—or like a bitch in heat.

It's freeing to call Hannah that. She’s a bitch. She’s a slut. She’s a whore, greedy for cocks, always open for them, ready to be filled.

Helene is a bitch, too.

They are both bitches in heat.

Good for them.

The man under Hannah slides in and out of her cunt in rhythm with the animal’s thrusts into her ass. They work together like a well-oiled fuck machine, which at least is something to appreciate, Helene supposes.

The one stuffing Hannah’s mouth full of cock is coming right now. Helene’s curious what it tastes like. She can hypothesize from the facefucking she took minutes ago, the phantom memory of Alex still heavy on her tongue, but he pulled out before he started really leaking, so it’s somewhat of a wild guess.

Oh well. Her curiosity will be satisfied soon enough. Another man is fucking Hannah’s mouth now and Helene knows there will be a queue to her as well. She lies down on the stump. It digs painfully into her ribs and hipbones, even more uncomfortable than she thought it would be, but she doesn’t say anything. It’s not here for her comfort. It’s not for her at all, really, since nothing is for her anymore except a cock and a knot and a good long fuck.

A hand touches her ass. She spreads her legs wide and welcomes whatever may come.


End file.
